Honey Nut Shuckles, Jigglypuffs, and Azurills
by CosmicFlowers
Summary: Blue's a perv, Ethan and Silver are playing Mario Kart and Lyra is watching Red sleep, but she swears she's not a stalker. Yeah, pretty average day in the Pokemon house. That is, until a certain topic arises. So, Jigglypuffs or Azurills?


_Flora: One of my favorite pairings. If you don't like it, sorry not sorry._

**Zappy: I'm kinda sorry. Just kinda. Like, 34% sorry. The other 66% of me is just laughing at Silver.**

* * *

It was just an average day in the Pokemon house. Ethan playing Mario kart against the boring son of Team Rocket, Silver, who was weeping manly tears each time he fell off the God Forsaken, seizure happy, track made from hell, Rainbow Road. All of those Red shells hitting his poor kart while Ethan laughed hysterically in the first place position he held for most of the game.

Blue sat on the couch, reading a very… questionable magazine that, with one glance from Ethan bouncing beside him, would send the kid into a nosebleed fountain. He remembered when Silver had opened the book due to his curiosity. Poor kid couldn't look at anyone of the opposite gender for days, except Lyra, since she seemed to lack certain assets. It still was very awkward for him, though. His face would burst a deep crimson, matching his hair. She even said at one point during their encounters that he should be the one named 'Red' instead of the Champion.

Red fell asleep on the recliner with Pikachu nuzzled into his shirt, letting out sniffling snores. His hand perched behind the little rodent's ear, where he had fallen asleep scratching him affectionately.

Lyra watched Red across from her as she sat on the floor, a bowl resting on the coffee table with Honey Nut Shuckles getting soggier by the minute as her eyes never left his sleeping figure. She was able to drown out Silver's weeping, or what he called, 'pepper in his eyes' and Ethan's whoopings of success as he cleared the last lap. Silver dropped his controller, slapping himself on the cheeks a few times to snap out of it. The thought of using the controller as a weapon against Ethan crossed his mind, but his better judgement told him to not to. He was far more mature than that idiot, he wouldn't stoop to his childish level. Even though it would be really satisfying.

The young girl's chocolate, Deerling eyes studied the Pikachu resting on the Champion's lap. She envied the little sucker. Getting to rest on his lap and be loved so dearly by Red. She never once thought that she had seen Red show nearly as much affection for anyone else other than his Pokemon. She bit her bottom lip out of pure frustration, scooping up a spoonful of delicious, sugary cereal and shoving it into her mouth.

Was she not good enough?

She wondered how someone as plain as her could gain the interest of someone who wore as much emotion as a Swadloon on his face daily. She clearly couldn't win him over with her good looks, she lacked anything any guy with a brain would find appealing. Her eyes drifted to her tiny chest, then back to the flat screen T.V. as Ethan's character had just been hit with a blue shell from Hell. He cursed out loud, though, Lyra had blocked out the obscenity from the sounds of the T.V. and Ethan with her thoughts. She was just like that television set, flat. Pursing her lips she turned away and shoved another spoonful of soggy cereal into her mouth. Not caring about the texture of the cereal as she swallowed it down.

"Wow", Blue mumbled, a smirk spreading across his lips, "Those are some Jigglypuffs she has there."

Lyra looked up at him then, clearly with a look of disgust. He didn't notice the hatred she had directed his way, his eyes still glued to his magazine. She swore he was drooling, the dirty Swinub. Though Ethan had peeked over, a bit curious at Blue's sudden outburst, and threw the controller into the air when he realized what Blue had meant. He wasn't talking about Pokemon. Silver, being the unlucky one, getting hit on the head as gravity took over. If Ethan's eyes weren't still occupied, he would had laughed till the Miltanks came home.

She moved her orbs back to her cereal, to find out that the bowl was empty of her favorite Shuckle shaped cereal. She decided on whether or not to drink the milk. She wasn't a big fan of milk, but milk did promise developing girls results. Sucking it up she slurped down the bowl of milk, licking her lips. Now if she could just add more milk and carrots to her diet she'd be set. She could probably get some extra milk from Whitney, if she tried hard enough. She did take notice that Whitney had some… assets, as well.

Why wasn't she good enough!?

Slamming her bowl onto the coffee table, she startled Pikachu awake and the three boys from their video games and magazines. Standing up, she yanked the magazine out of Blue's hands, throwing it behind her.

"Will you stop being a pervert for once?! There's a lady in this room!" She shouted, placing her hands on her narrow hips and giving him the best glare she could manage.

Ethan looked around, adding gasoline to a candle, "Where? I don't see one."

Silver rolled his eyes at Ethan's obvious joke. Actually, given his intelligence, he wasn't sure whether or not it was a joke. Either way, he half expected him to get slapped in the face. Lyra only turned bright red from embarrassment mixed with pure anger, crossing her arms over her chest. A deadly combination when facing any woman. Ethan would be luckier not dying a painful death against the short tempered, Red Gyarados with a stick.

It seemed like Ethan would live another day, when a loud sigh cut through the tense atmosphere. Lyra knew that sigh all too well, turning her head around to see where she had thrown the magazine. It had landed atop of Red's once sleeping face. Her blood vessels bursted in unison as Red removed it from over his face. She had forgotten he was asleep. She mentally slapped herself for being so sensitive.

The monotone trainer studied the magazine, placing it on his lap, with his Pikachu appearing to nuzzle against the corners of it. He let out another sigh, giving Blue a look that read something along the lines of 'Really?'

Blue snorted.

"Hey, what can I say!? I'm a guy. We all like that stuff every once in a while." Blue said defensively. Obviously not taking into account that he did it a little bit more than every once in a while.

"Yeah", Ethan piped in, "They were huge! They could have saved her from drowning!" He spread his arms out to demonstrate, though clearly over exaggerating the size a bit. Lyra's mouth gaped open, that big? Was he serious? She folded her hands in front of her, feeling more self conscious each passing minute. She wished she had her hat to pull over her eyes.

"I'm just going to be smart and not say anything." Silver said bluntly. He was probably the wisest out of the three boys as a result of his decision. He returned to the game, taking the chance to gain the lead, since no one had ever paused it.

Red's crimson glance danced to Lyra before returning to Blue, narrowing them slightly. Though, Blue's ignorance didn't seem to get what Red was hinting at. Red didn't expect his rival too, so instead he got out of the recliner, much to Pikachu's dislike. Rolling up the magazine, he whacked Blue over the head with the it.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Blue grabbed his head, in pain. Is this what all of those Caterpie's felt like when he had swat them away simply for disturbing his peace? Red grunted, dropping the magazine to the floor and walking away with Pikachu following after him. Blue quickly snatched up his magazine and huffed, placing it under his arm.

"I don't know what his problem is." Blue left upstairs to his room. Ethan shrugged, grabbing his controller and finding out he had lost a race.

"Aw, you cheater, Silver!" He shouted out, annoyed that his winning streak had ended.

"Hey, you didn't pause... I took the advantage." He said, smirking at Ethan's pouting face. Ethan decided to throw his controler up in the air, in hopes of it hitting Silver once more. Unfortunately, instead of meeting Silver's cranium, it hit him on his own head instead. Silver chuckled at this.

Lyra picked up her bowl, dragging herself to the kitchen and placing it in the sink. Filling up the sink to do the dishes since Ethan surely would procrastinate until they were eating with their hands. She let her hands swim around in the warm, bubbly water. Lifting her head to look out the window above the sink. She wondered how she could get so down so fast whenever it came to Red. She didn't care what Ethan thought or Silver and definitely not Blue.

Sighing to herself. She watched the Butterfree fly by with no worries in the world. Why couldn't she be as happy as them? They didn't have to worry about such trivial and girlish things. Chest size, looks, eating carrots. They only lived their lives with another.

She felt like a Pokeball was lunged in her throat as she swallowed. She wasn't going to cry, she wasn't a child. Yet she looked like one and probably always would. Heaving in a shaky breath, she grabbed the sponge, scrubbing the dishes unnecessarily hard to vent out her frustration and stupid, hormonally unbalanced, girly, emotions.

Finally, she felt a tear fall down her cheek. She cursed herself even more for being so weak. She had beaten the mighty Red in a Pokemon Battle for Arceus' sakes. Granted, Ethan had too, but she beat Ethan, so that made her the better one, right? Yet Ethan carried the title, she only did it for fun, to explore the world outside of her town. She went to wipe her eyes, feeling more tears falling when she stopped herself. Seeing the bubbles from the sink still on her pruny hands. She had saved herself from a sting worse than any beedrill could give her. Or if she were to cuddle a Jolteon.

She sniffed, shaky hands trying to put the plate onto the dish rack, but failing. Suddenly, she felt a warm sensation on her back, something wrapping around her waist.

"_Wait, what?"_

She let out a squeak as she was pulled closer to whoever it was. Looking meekly down to find fingerless gloved hands securely wrapped around her like a belt and a Pikachu nuzzling against her legs.

"R-Red?" She stuttered out, nearly dropping the plate in her hands. She settled it down in the sink before she actually did something that stupid.

"Mhm?" He answered, placing his chin atop her head. Her cheeks warmed to a boiling point. Was Red being affectionate? He was never affection like this to anyone that she knew of… except… Her eyes glanced back down at Pikachu still nuzzling her legs.

He was trying to make her feel better, they both were. She didn't know what to say. Her reasoning for crying seemed so idiotic and embarrassing. So they stood in silence, his arms still around her. Why was he doing this? Did he even know what kind of ideas he was putting into her head?

Her emotions got the best of her as she finally broke into unflattering sobs. She probably looked so weak and disgusting in his eyes which only made her cry harder. Pikachu had seemed to go into a panic attack, pawing at her legs and nibbling on her toes in an attempt to stop her tears. Red just let her cry, not saying anything.

"I-I'm sorry." She managed to say in between her tears. He didn't respond, he never did. It was driving her insane. Why wouldn't he just say something?

"Y-you must think I'm stupid." She continued her self loathing speech, pouring out her teenage girl feelings. "A-all those pretty girls and then there's... m-me."

Red didn't comment.

"I-I just want you to l-like me." She sniffed, using her sleeves as tissues, wiping at her eyes. "B-but…" She heaved out a tired sigh, muttering under her breath. "I'm no Whitney or Sabrina, that's for sure."

Whether he understood what she meant, she didn't know. He only seemed to hold her tighter. Still, he said nothing. As much as she enjoyed being in his embrace, it irked her he had nothing to say. No reassuring words, not even one syllable. She wasn't asking for a musical!

"Red?"

Was he even really listening? She couldn't see his face since his chin was resting on her head. What if he was asleep? She'd kick him for that, hard. "Are you even listening?"

"Mhm."

So he was awake. She felt the weight of his chin shift down to her shoulder. His warm breath tickling her ear. Her face couldn't get any redder even if they had gone and painted her face red.

"W-what are-" She started to say, but his voice had cut her off. It was quiet, husky, like a brief passing of wind. She held her breath fearing she wouldn't hear him and miss it.

"I don't care about those girls." He said simply, shrugging. Lyra didn't know whether to be happy or to feel like a complete moron. She was worried about nothing. She had made such a big fuss and Red had quickly dismissed it in seconds.

"Oh…" Was all she could mumble, eyes casting down to Pikachu. She had forgotten he was even there.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried happily seeing her tears were gone. She smiled down at him. He circled around Red's and her legs. Jumping up, clinging to Red's jeans as he scurried up Red's figure like it was a tree bark. Pikachu forcefully making his way to Lyra and resting on her other shoulder, fighting for her attention. He nibbled on one of her pigtails making her giggle. She grabbed him, cuddling him close to her chest and stroked his head. The yellow, electric Pokemon let out a purr as she continued to assure him she was fine.

"I'm okay now, Pikachu." She smiled as Pikachu looked up at her with his adorable, coal eyes. He let out another cute cry, rubbing his cheek against her. Red sighed heavily, eyes staring down at his best friend and traitor. If he didn't know any better he swore he saw a glint in the Pokemon's eyes. Red gave his little partner a nearly invisible smile. He couldn't stay mad at him. He declared a truce by giving Pikachu a little pat on the head, to which, the little pokemon purred happily in Lyra's arms.

"He's so cute…" Lyra cooed at him. She began to stroke under Pikachu's chin, softly, giving a gratifying feeling to the little one, who sighed pleasantly in response.

"Yeah…" Red mumbled into her ear. His breath tickling her ear making her heat up. She had forgotten the position they were in. She could only imagine what Blue would say if he had caught them. Her neck was burning and had it suddenly gotten hotter? Pikachu let out a cry, feeling ignored.

Snapping out of her embarrassed haze, she smiled softly to herself as Pikachu laid contently in her arms while she stroked him. Red's eyes studied her loving facial expression then down at his Pokemon.

He leaned closer, she could hear him breathing in her ear and feel it against her skin. She could only picture how crimson she was now. Feeling heat from the tips of her ears to her toes. Red's grip around her waist tightened and she felt his teeth graze against the tip of her ear. She squeaked out, almost dropping Pikachu. What was he doing!?

"R-Red…" She gasped out. Completely shocked at his brash affection. He only continued to nibble her ear sending shivers up and down her spine. Stupid, Red! Lyra squirmed in his strong grip, trying to break free. She heard him snort. Wait, was he laughing at her? That jerk! She attempted to elbow him in the stomach to get him to stop, but failed terribly. It was difficult to fight someone with a Pokemon in your arms. Lyra had finally let out a loud, unamused growl. She could feel Red's chest vibrate from his laughter.

_Jerk, stupid, jerk._

"You know… I never really cared for Jigglypuffs." Red told her into her ear, chuckling at his own words.

Lyra didn't dare look at him now. How had he known what was on her mind? It honestly couldn't have been that obvious, was it? Had she not already been blushing, her face would have gone as red as the boy's hat and put his name to shame.

"Yeah…" Red continued, his breath both warming her up and giving her chills at the same time. "I guess you could say, I'm more of an Azurill kind of guy."


End file.
